


She Was Gone

by LeelaSmall



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically what if Death had been in the episode "Skips' Story", British Slang, F/M, References to Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: "He wanted to see her smiling face again, to hold her in his arms once more and for her to assure him that she was alright. He needed her to be alright. But when he saw Reginald pull out the locket he had given her and shake his head, Walks instantly felt his whole world crumble around him."Prompt suggested by massivegardencowboysoul on Tumblr. Title suggested by the-wish-intern
Relationships: Skips/Mona
Kudos: 2





	She Was Gone

“Mona? Mona!”

Walks frantically ran to the center of the room, where Reginald and the other members of the Immortal Student Council were rummaging through a pile of rubble. He expected to see Mona emerge from the wreckage. He wanted to see her smiling face again, to hold her in his arms once more and for her to assure him that she was alright. He _needed_ her to be alright.

But when he saw Reginald pull out the locket he had given her and shake his head, Walks instantly felt his whole world crumble around him.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as his eyes filled with tears. In a matter of seconds, the only thing he had ever held dear had disappeared. The love of his life was gone.

Walks had never felt so helpless. He was experiencing emotions that were completely foreign to him. He felt distraught, heartbroken… weak. For the first time in his life, Walks was weak.

“My, my… rotten luck, old boy.”

Walk’s head snapped upwards when he heard that eerie voice. It felt like it was inside his head, but when he looked around and noticed his classmates glancing around the room in fear, he realized it was actually echoing throughout the room.

Before he had time to ask who had spoken, a bright light began to flash in the corner. A large luminescent spiral appeared before his very eyes, frightening every student present. As if that wasn’t terrifying enough, a large black horse came galloping straight out of the spiral. A cloaked figure sat atop the animal’s back, its face hidden inside the hood.

Nobody dared utter a sound or move a muscle. Walks was just as shocked as the rest of his classmates, but even more when the figure pulled back the hood and revealed a skeleton-like head with greasy dark brown hair and empty eye sockets.

“Well, isn’t this quaint?” the strange figure said mockingly in what Walks could now identify as a thick British accent.

He had a large grin spread across his skinless face as he took in the decorations and all the students dressed in their formal attires. His grin seemed to disappear when his gaze fell upon the Immortal Student Council.

“Ugh, not you blokes again.” he grumbled.

“Death. We were expecting you.” Reginald said disdainfully.

That was the moment that awoke Walks from his stupor. He could barely believe his ears; that terrifying figure standing before him was none other than Death. The Grim Reaper. The collector of souls.

“Look, I don’t like it any more than you do, but I’m here on business.” said Death as he raised his right arm, a large scythe materializing in his hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

He floated off of his horse and slowly made his way towards the pile of rubble on the floor, under which lied Mona’s lifeless body.

And that’s when Walks felt something inside him snap.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!”

Everybody starred at Walks in shock as he ran up and positioned himself between Death and the debris in a defensive stance. He felt anger bubble up inside of him, especially when Death began to laugh in his face.

“Isn’t this precious? A twat who thinks he can play hero.” he sniggered. “I would think twice if I were you, mate.”

“Well, I’m not you. And I’m not letting you take her.” Walks insisted, his fists clenched and ready to start throwing punches.

“Best not to meddle with this one, Walks.” Reginald advised him in a hushed tone. “Not even the Fists of Justice are powerful enough to defeat this foe.”

“Listen to your mates, there… Walks, is it?” Death laughed again. “You’re in way over your head.”

“I don’t very much care for threats.” Walks snarled, taking a step forward.

“Look, you seem like a swell kid, but I’m just trying to do my job.” Death said as he pointed his scythe forward. “Your bird is dead. Bereft of life. Expired. Gone to meet her maker. Joined the choir invisible. Whichever you prefer.”

“No! No, no, no!” Walks cried out, shutting his eyes to prevent the tears from emerging again.

He threw a punch at death, who easily dodged it.

“I know it’s hard to take in. Every single one of my customer’s relatives reacts the same way. But there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“There must be _something_ that can be done!” Walks retorted desperately. “Is there no way to bring her back?”

Death’s mouth curved into a very unsettling smile. From the corner of his eye, Walks could see the members of the Immortal Student Council exchange worried looks.

“You’re a bright one, aren’t you?” Death chuckled. “There is one way, but you’re not strong enough for that. Not _yet_ , anyway.”

“Try me.” Walks replied, narrowing his eyes.

“Look mate, I admire your pecker, but it would be unfair for you, and, well, quite boring for me to take advantage of you at your lowest. But that doesn’t mean you can’t try again in the future. And believe me, you will. But until you can, I have a job to do. So, if you wouldn’t mind…”

Walks was about to yell back at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he saw Reginald and the rest of the Immortal Student Council gazing sadly at him. They didn’t need to say anything; he knew perfectly well what those looks meant.

He felt his rage and strength vanish as he lowered his head in defeat, stepping aside to allow Death access to the pile of ruble underneath which lied Mona’s corpse. He looked away as the reaper took her soul, tears welling up in his eyes as he took in the painful truth that he had refused to accept.

She was gone.


End file.
